


Feisty

by youraphrodisiac



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraphrodisiac/pseuds/youraphrodisiac
Summary: He knew living with the lynx had its own fair share of challenges and temptations he had to resist .But maybe it isn't that bad to give in from time to time and indulge in dancing with the blonde devil.





	Feisty

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if u aren't comfortable with significant age gap pairings.I simply wrote this bc I was horny af and I am generally thirsty for BlAsh content,no more,no less;) Also english isn't my first language so excuse the shitty grammar etc

The morning sun peeked through a hazy screen of clouds,painting the sky an elaborate mix of bloodied reds and vibrant oranges that permeated the stratospheric canvas.The sweet yet bitter smell of arabica coffee filled the apartment and the noises were of a day in full swing, heavy traffic right on the nearest street outside the window.  
Ash,who didn't even bother to put a shirt on,yawned profusely and silently cursed the drunk people who were miraculously revived from their hangovers,roaring in the slums and making a commotion and waking him up from such a honey-sweet sleep.After drinking a cup of bitter coffee which made his mouth twitch in disgust,the blonde grabbed his oval reading glasses with his right hand and with his left he snatched the newspaper situated on the dusty marble counter.His emerald eyes carefully analyzed the latest headlines,scanning the text and seeking any sign of recent crime or relevant event that occured in NY this week.  
'You are up this early?'a gruff yet somehow soft voice broke the impeccable silence and Ash swore he could almost visualize the man's gentle smile through his tone  
The blonde disinterestedly raised his green orbs from the newspaper and nodded,quickly resuming to what he was so invested in and ignoring the latter.  
'What about you,Blanca.Doesn't your head hurt?'he sneered ironically,pinpointing the fact that Blanca was out the night prior and hypothetically drinking his ass off in some bar  
'Not in the slightest,I've never been a big fan of cheap alcohol you know.'he laughed lightly,leaning against the doorframe  
Blanca's shoulder-length hair was tied in a low ponytail and he was wearing a loose blouse and grey sweatpants,Ash noticed,discreetly looking at the older man's figure when he was off guard.  
'I see that you are not that old after all.'  
Blanca blinked twice and tilted his head innocently, trying his hardest not to dwell on the word 'old' that was offensively addressed to him and then he smiled in reply,eyes crinkling a bit from age,'And what is that intended to mean?'  
The blonde boy hid his curled mouth behind the pad of his palm,feigning shock and putting on a victim show moreso than meaning it for real,'You want me to say it out loud..?'  
Blanca scratched the back of his head,sleepiness still oozing out of him and not helping with his current moral dilemma at all,'What is that supposed to mean,Ash.'  
Bratty as he's always been,Ash smirked viciously as if he was content with the reaction he received and then,his index sharply pointed towards Blanca's lower half where there was an obvious,outlined tent in his baggy sweatpants,'Pent up because you're away from the Caribbean,huh?'  
Blanca's cheeks were dusted pink out of embarassment and shock when he noticed himself that he indeed had a glorious hard-on as he stood here in the kitchen,speechless.It was really an odd sight,a mountain of a man flustered by a simple sarcastic remark,but it entertained Ash to no end;it made him feel powerful and in command.  
'You must be frustrated after being alone for such a long time,I feel for you.'Ash fluttered his long,blonde eyelashes and nonchalantly resumed to his newspaper after he got bored of teasing Blanca  
Blanca stood there for a solid minute trying to regain his composure and after a sharp intake of air,he decided it would be the wisest option to stay quiet.He imaginarily zipped his mouth shut and shamefully stepped sideways towards the fridge,grabbed some leftovers in a plastic casserole and turned on his heel to escape as quickly as possible.He took some food with him to hide the fact that he was actually headed to the bathroom to solve his 'problem'.  
'..But,I can help with that if you want,Blanca.'hummed Ash impassively,feline-like eyes still glued to the newspaper  
Blanca stopped dead in his tracks right when he was about to close the door shut,almost dropping the food he was holding.The retired russian assassin huffed in sheer disbelief,'Why thank you,but there's no need to joke around,I love women.'he emphasized the last word spitefully and smiled as he grabbed the doorknob once again  
He did not want to play this immature game nor would he fall into his manipulative,infantile ex-student's trap,he knew better than that.  
Ash ran a hand through his golden locks and lowered his silver glasses on the bridge of his nose,'Your lose,really.My handjobs are out of this world.'  
Blanca's hand unconsciously tensed on the doorknob as he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.He was tired,hungry AND horny,and the fact that Ash was blabbering confidently about this sort of INAPPRORPIATE situation fuelled his head with provocative visual imagery.  
'You sure are not afraid to play with fire,are you,kitten?'Blanca smiled,the corner of his lip discreetly twitching in annoyance  
'Come on,old man.I can even put on a dress if you like it better that way.'snorted Ash,eyelids lowered in an almost challenging way  
Seeing that Ash had the guts to keep articulating sexual sentences after all of this,Blanca lost his last ounce of ration and turned around a solid 180° and slammed his toned arm next to Ash's head,palm on the leather armchair.His student's face had a cocky,provocative grin plastered on with his emerald eyes gleaming and his arms invitingly spread on the edges of the armchair.  
'Alright,but remember that you asked for it.'the man heaved out in defeat,exhales violent and rapid,fitting for the hectic rhythm of his heartbeat  
Ash shrugged indifferently (not really caring about the insinuated consequences) and haphazardly threw the newspaper across the floor,slightly lowering Blanca's pants until the head of his member peeked out.  
''You might want to hold onto something,old man.'stated Ash with a mocking tone  
The younger boy's nimble,experienced fingers cupped the semi-erect member and Blanca shivered from the contact,the fabric of his pants adding friction to his shaft.  
'Oh,I see that you're packing.'hummed Ash matter-of-factly,fingers sliding up and down with just the right amount of pressure  
'You…'Blanca groaned scoldingly but it quickly died in his throat when Ash started swirling his fingers around harshly  
The older man tried his hardest to close his eyes and imagine a beautiful,dark-skinned girl like the ones living in the Carribean touching him but his gaze just couldn't shift away from Ash's shiny,plump lips tilted in a teasing smile,his white pristine arm that was near his crotch in a blatant contrast with his own tanned skin.He swore his legs could give out at any moment and he was simply uncapable of doing anything about it.  
'Wow,you last pretty long for your age.'he noted out loud,playing with the head of Blanca's member while stroking his shaft  
When Ash started circling his frenulum with feathery touches,Blanca clenched his fist and a guttural groan resounded in his throat as he came on his stomach,face flushed and sweat dripping on his forehead.After the blinding stars disappeared from his vision,Blanca's eyes took in the erotic sight of Ash sucking the white liquid off his fingers.  
'You're welcome.'  
Blanca was still breathing heavily,in a daze from his earlier orgasm,eyes intently focused on the blonde in front of him.  
'Seems like you can go again.'  
The blonde undid the string of his boxers and Blanca's heart stopped and his hands turned cold as his senses came back to the reality,and precisely,what he's just done.  
'Come on,turning back now?'sighed Ash turning around with his boxers hanging on the middle of his hips,giving Blanca an intentional glimpse of his sharp hipbones He already acceoted that he was a failure of an adult.


End file.
